PBA 052 Wynn
8:47:25 PM Canto: Wynn opens her eyes and she's in a bar. 8:47:41 PM Wynn: ((oh god...)) 8:49:08 PM Wynn: Wynn looks around and down at herself. 8:49:46 PM Canto: It's pretty empty, really. It's a fairly nice bar. There's one guy at the bar. He's freaking tall, like seven feet. He's humming to himself as he sips from a stein. 8:50:32 PM Wynn: ...what am I doing here? 8:50:59 PM Canto: Man: I wanted to have a sit down with you, lass. 8:51:10 PM Wynn: Who are you? 8:51:58 PM Canto: he turns toward you! He's a robust, handsome man with shining eyes, a big beard, and a wide smile. "I'm Kord, of course." 8:53:45 PM Wynn: What would you want with me? I serve the Saint. 8:54:58 PM Canto: Kord: Oh, I know. But 'bert couldn't invest you with any more power than he has. 8:56:42 PM Wynn: ...but what do you want? 8:57:10 PM Canto: Kord: Me? A good fight fought for the right reasons. What about you? 8:58:20 PM Wynn: I want to do my duty. 8:58:55 PM Canto: Kord: Yes, yes. I know. But what else? 8:59:55 PM Wynn: What else is there? I want to serve, to protect, to earn a noble death. 9:01:01 PM Canto: Kord: There's joy. And laughter. And pride in a fight well fought. Pride in your abilities. 9:02:04 PM Wynn: I am proud of what I have done, with few exceptions. 9:02:18 PM Canto: Kord: good, good, that's a start. 9:03:12 PM Canto: Kord: Anyway. A bunch of us got together. We want to help you. 'bert is a good sort, but too bound by the laws and rules and whatnot to be able to help you out. So I'm here. 9:03:49 PM Wynn: Why me? 9:04:31 PM Canto: Kord: Why not? You're always the first in the fight. Or you try to be. 9:05:32 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "I try." 9:06:00 PM Canto: Kord: Always with the frowning, you. You look a lot like him, you know. 9:06:10 PM Wynn: Who? 9:06:55 PM Canto: Kord: Cuthbert! 9:07:02 PM Canto: Kord: Scowly Bert. 9:07:10 PM Canto: Kord: Shiny-pants. 9:07:17 PM Wynn: Wynn unsuccessfully tries to stop a grin. 9:07:19 PM Canto: Kord: Captain Frown. 9:07:58 PM Canto: Kord: Ha! There you go. You know that 90% of the time, a foe finds a crazy grin 100% scarier than a frown? 9:08:16 PM Wynn: ...I could see that. 9:12:19 PM Wynn: I usually have my visor down in combat anyway. 9:15:18 PM Canto: Kord: Mmm, well. You could paint an crazy grinning face on the outside of your visor! 9:16:50 PM Wynn: I think I'll pass on that. 9:18:36 PM Canto: Kord: Well, anyway. The others are probably giving long and complex explanations of the situation you find yourselves in. I'll do what I can, but to be honest, I only kinda listened to the explanation myself. 9:19:23 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 9:31:08 PM Canto: Kord: So. The deal is this: The plane you're on now allows us to make this kind of contact. So before you leave, we wanted to offer you what we could. 9:31:54 PM Wynn: ...ok. 9:32:28 PM Canto: Kord: Once we're done here, you'll be sent back and you and all your friends will be good as new. 9:32:54 PM Wynn: So I'll get to kill Janis myself. Good. 9:34:17 PM Canto: Kord: Hah! Yeah. Sorry about that. Boccob lent us a lot of his magic to do all of this stuff and he refuses to be straightforward. I'm all like 'look, let's just tell the monster that he needs to kill them so we can talk'. And he's like 'fuck no, they need to figure out shit themselves'. 9:35:03 PM Wynn: What was the point of the statues? 9:35:28 PM Canto: Kord: Olidammara insisted on that, to make sure we got the right people. 9:36:51 PM Wynn: Ok... so now what? 9:43:58 PM Canto: Kord: If you agree, I give you the tiniest sliver of my power. Use it as you will, in the service of 'Bert, getting free of this curse, whatever. 9:44:41 PM Wynn: ...you want nothing in return? 9:45:52 PM Canto: Kord: I want you to fight. I want you to fight well. Maybe, if you could spare a thought to Ol' Kord and smile once in awhile at a blow well struck in combat, that would be swell. 9:46:39 PM Wynn: It'd be foolish to refuse. 9:47:45 PM Canto: Kord: That it would. Stubborn, too. 9:48:55 PM Wynn: If it can help me fulfill my duty, I'm obligated to accept. And I'd never back down from a good fight. 9:51:02 PM Canto: Kord grins,a nd springs to his feet, bouncing a little. "Alright then. We gotta do a thing. Take off the armor. And take that scowl off, yer not my type, girlie. Dont' worry, you'll still be wearing it when I resurrect you." 9:51:48 PM Wynn: Wynn does so. 9:57:25 PM Canto: Kord: Okay! Try and deck me in my big, stupid face. 9:57:29 PM Canto: he grins like a maniac. 9:57:57 PM Wynn: Wynn settles into a hand-to-hand stance and swings! 9:58:19 PM Canto: Roll to attack. 9:58:53 PM Wynn: ((20.)) 9:58:57 PM Wynn: ((unnat)) 9:59:46 PM Canto: Pow! You get him squarely on the jaw! Which feels like it's made of iron. 9:59:52 PM Canto: Kord: Good one! Ha! 9:59:59 PM Canto: Kord: My turn. 10:01:59 PM Wynn: Wynn shifts into a defensive stance. 10:02:56 PM Canto: He punches her square in the nose! And suddenly she is invested with the POWER OF KORD. And she comes back to life. Pause here while I finish up with others.